Stuck In The Closet
by aftercolony
Summary: 182769 - Kyoya Hibari/Tsuna Sawada/Mukuro Rokudo, sex --- Hibari, Mukuro & Tsuna are trapped in a closet and try their best not to get caught.


"Move your leg to the right."

"How about you move your whole body to the left?"

"I can't move anymore you ass." Mukuro Rokudo made an irritated sigh, shifting his arm that was beginning to fall asleep from it's current position. Moving his legs, he felt his crotch rub against just the right place against Tsunayoshi Sawada's small ass: whom just happened to be trapped between the two tall men.

"My elbow is stuck. You need to move back." Hibari shot an annoyed glace at his boss, his own leg falling between the brunette's legs and hitting a not so discreet place.

Tsuna gasped a little too loudly as his guardians' shifted around him, rubbing all the "wrong" places on his body. How had they ended up in his tiny closet anyway? When he gave himself the chance to think clearly he was sure it had to do with having Hibari come over to his house after school and then Mukuro showing up all the sudden. Then in the middle of his two guardian's almost destroying his bedroom, his mother had let Gokudera in the house and for some reason he thought trapping the three of them in here was better than facing Gokudera and explaining his situation.

Yeah, it defiantly sounded stupid when he tried to rethink it now. He gasp again, feeling Mukuro's hand dance along his side as he was push up against Hibari's thigh.

"Shh. If you're too loud that boy with the dynamites will hear you." Mukruo let out a soft laugh as his miss-matched eyes peered through the cracks in the door to look at the figure laying on Tsuna's bed. "Though why he's waiting for you, I don't why..."

Tsuna closed his eyes, feeling his face burn at his predicament. This was not how he had planned to enjoy the rest of his afternoon.

"Tsunayoshi..." Hibari's deep voice broke him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes. "I can feel your excitement." Hibari smiled at him, and Tsuna' faced turned mortified. He had not wanted to get a hard-on from just been pressed up against Hibari's body but, he kept digging his knee into him!

"Please don't... Hibari-san." He turned his head, looking out into his room to see Gokudera laying down on his bed, seemingly napping.

"Ku fu fu. Oh what's this? My little Vongola is excited now?" Mukuro leaned his head forward, lips brushing against his ear lobe. "Then you better follow this guy's advice and be quite. Wouldn't want to be disturbed before you can come." He licked Tsuna's ear and watched the small boy shiver in response.

"Who said you could touch him, herbivore?" Hibari spit out his words to Mukuro, pulling Tsuna's face to his own. "Tsunayoshi is mine."

"Ah, should have guessed you'd be the possessive type." Mukuro sing-songed, watching Hibari steal a kiss from the young boss.

Tsuna's arms reached out, grabbing onto the t-shirts that hung to his sides as Kyoya started the assault on his mouth, taking no time to force his mouth open and dart a warm tongue inside. He tried to hold back a moan as the Cloud Guardian's tongue played against the sides of his mouth, teeth clashing and Mukuro's hands molesting his abdomen.

They pulled part slowly, both men trying to keep their breaths quiet and Mukuro thrusted against Tsuna's backside, hands coming up to tease his nipples. The boy leaned his head forward against Hibari's chest, gloved fingers pinching at the sensitive skin. This was starting to be too much. If they continued, he really would end up having sex with these two, with Gokudera asleep on his bed no less!

"M-Mukuro-san... please don't...."

"Oh now don't be like that Vongola, we've only just started." He whispered in his ear, shooting a glance at Hibari who's eyes were locked onto Tsuna's very aroused body. "And you wouldn't want to not make Hibari over there feel good."

Tsuna sucked in air, turning his eyes back to Hibari who moved close against him, nipping at his jawline. "You're not allowed to say no now, Tsunayoshi."

A pair of hands suddenly found his pants and worked quickly on pulling them down until his was naked against pant legs. "N-no...." The brunette whined, pushing his legs together as two pairs of hands began feeling him. First his thighs and butt, messaging slowly and squeezing. Skin and leather working fast and in sync. Was this really Hibari and Mukuro, the two men he dreaded even being in the same room together with?

The pressure of the palms lifted from his ass and he looked up at Hibari as the guardian took a hold of his aching cock, moving painfully slow. Suddenly, the gloved hands returned, pulling apart his cheeking and wet fingers playing with his small hole, teasing him before finally pushing on long digit inside.

Hibari kissed him, muffling the boss' sudden moan as Tsuna grabbed onto his shoulders. Hibari continued moving his hand in time with Mukuro's fingers, feeling Tsuna moan loud into his mouth again, knowing Mukuro had added yet another finger.

The Mist Guardian finally pulled out, shifting position as he smiled. "Looks like you're finally ready Vongola. As much as I want to hear you scream, do try to control yourself." He whispered, chuckling as he worked on the belt of his pants.

Hibari followed suit, pulling his own pants down to his ankles as he pressed his own hard cock against Tsuna's, moaning softly at the sensation.

"No, we- can't..." Tsuna's breaths were short as he tried to protest. "Gokudera will hear us."

"Not if you don't yell." Mukuro spread his ass once more, lining himself up with the stretched hole.

Tsuna bit down on his lip, drawing blood as Mukuro thrusted into him with little warning. "A-ah."

Hibari wrapped his arms under Tsuna's as he moved his own hips in time with Mukuro, burying his face in the young boss's soft hair.

Tsuna's mind was blank. All he could think about was how deep Mukuro was fucking him and how unbelievable it felt to have Hibari rub his dick against his. It was too much at one time and in a too small of an area.

Mukruo hit Tsuna in just the right spot, suddenly feeling the boy tighten around him, signaling that he was coming. He moved a few more times, relishing in the wet, tightness of Tsuna's ass before following after; Hibari joining them with a throaty moan.

They shuddered against each other, breaths ragged and bodies sweaty and covered in come. Mukuro leaned his forehead against Tsuna's shoulder, feeling himself soften before pulling out and putting pants back into place.

"Ku fu fu. This was fun." Mukuro turned, throwing the small doors of the closest open with a loud snap, causing Gokurdera to waken and turn his head, only to lay his eyes on Tsuna and Hibari, still naked and covered in their own come; as Mukuro took the chance to make his swift exit.

"We'll have to do this again, Vongola~!"


End file.
